


A Boggart In The Closet

by Bluebellstar



Series: Mischief Managed [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellstar/pseuds/Bluebellstar
Summary: Christmas 1975. There's a boggart in James Potter's wardrobe.Just a semi-plotless piece seeing what they might probably not have done in this situation.Is a part of my series, but Rose Evans is not in this one.
Relationships: Marauders & Marauders
Series: Mischief Managed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	A Boggart In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I tried but honestly I'm not sure how well this turned out.
> 
> I didn't want to make it too dark because it's a Christmas collection, so instead you get an attempt at fluff.
> 
> I should also apologize for my awful sense of humour or possibly lack thereof, but I tried.

Christmas Eve, 1975

Snow fell in mesmerising swirls outside the window of James Potter's childhood bedroom. Looking in from outside the shuttered window, one would see four figures settled around the room. Although instead of staring at one another, they were all staring intently (or in the case of the shortest of the group, snoring intently) at an ornate wardrobe. Several strings of tinsel wound decoratively around the top, reflecting the light from the chandelier. While it gave the room a very Christmassy feel, it didn't do much for the ominous tension the wardrobe was giving off. James peered through round spectacles, tentatively shuffling forward a few steps. Remus yawned, idly reaching for a particularly dusty book on James's unsurprisingly bare bookshelf. The wardrobe gave a threatening rattle. "It's a boggart" Remus announced definitively.  
"No shit, Sherlock" Sirius drawled, sprawled casually atop James's bedspread. "Wormy could've told you that." To emphasise his point, he lobbed a cushion at Peter's head. The rat gave a start, blinking muzzily.  
"What?" James rolled his eyes, sharing one of many such looks with Sirius.  
"Never mind."  
"So, what're we going to do?" James asked, pushing Sirius over so he could perch on his bed too. "Call Uncle Charlus?"  
"Are you a man or a mouse, James Potter?" Sirius demanded, pushing himself up on the bed. "We, in case you have forgotten, are the YOUNGEST ANIMAGI IN THE HISTORY OF WIZARDKIND!"  
"Your point, Pads?" Sirius glared tiredly, bouncing off the bed. He cast a grey eyed gaze at the ceiling, praying for patience.  
"Must I do everything myself?" Making for the wardrobe door, Remus caught his arm.  
"It's a stupid idea" the werewolf sighed, glancing warily at the wobbling door. "You don't know what you'll see." Sirius shook his head, a deadly serious expression on his face.  
"I know exactly what I'll see."  
"Then there's no reason to see it" Remus replied, keeping his voice level. Green eyes flicked towards James. "I'll do it. I never got to see it in Defence class."  
_____________________

For the briefest moment in time, the Marauders stared at the towering figure of Minerva McGonagall. Peter squeaked in terror, diving behind James's bed. "Merlin's beard, Pete" Sirius groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Minnie scares you?"  
"Everyone in authority scares him" James muttered, rolling his eyes. "Moony scares him most days. It's why he does his homework. Pathetic."  
"Do belt up, Prongs" Remus invited, turning his gaze to the lifeless form of a certain Evans on the floor. Before either of the black haired Marauders could see, he stepped forward, attracting the attention of the boggart. Crisp and clear, the haunting image of the full moon floated before his eyes. He didn't flinch away, scared that his condition was going to flare up, he smiled. Raising his wand, he imagined standing in front of a class of fresh-faced students (the kind they had never been). "_Riddikulus_." The moon turned into a giant red rubber thing, flying around the room expelling more wind than Peeves drowning out the Professors. James cackled, pointing at the spot where the boggart had disappeared. Still chortling, his rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and frowned at Remus.  
"A whoopee cushion, really Moony?" Remus turned and delivered the single most driest look anyone had ever given in the history of the universe.  
"With you lot, the more immature the humour, the more laughter I get."  
"Oi!" Sirius slapped him on the back of his head. "We are very bloody civilised people!"  
"You taught Peeves to set off fart bombs!"  
"You have got to admit, that was funny, mate" James laughed, ignoring the put upon sigh from the werewolf.  
"The boggart isn't gone" Sirius uttered, staring at the image on the ground. He smirked wickedly, a sight that had led to some of the most spectacular Marauder pranks, and raised his wand. "I've got this one." Almost carelessly, his wand gestured at the fuel of his nightmares. "_Riddikulus_." Snape stood before them, dressed from head to toe like Dr Frank N. Furter. His mouth opened and he began to wail that he was just a sweet transvestite from Transylvania. The resultant explosion of laughter wiped out every boggart in the house (there had been five, not including the one hiding in James's great grandfather's old underpants hamper), and caused Peter to nearly have an accident.  
_______________________

_ _ _ _Sirius wiped the tears of laughter from his face, glancing nostalgically at the clock. It was 11:59pm, almost Christmas day. He threw his arms around James and Remus's shoulders, grinning broadly. Chimes deep in the manor heralded the turn of the day of peace on Earth. All across the country, children were eagerly awaiting the arrival of good old Saint Nick and his sleigh full of presents. But in the Potter Manor, Sirius Black followed in contentment as James led the way downstairs for some seasonal eggnog. He had his health, his sanity (fifty percent of the time), and he had his best friends. Tonight nothing else mattered. Fairy lights lit up gossamer wings, piles of presents already waiting under the six foot immaculately decorated spruce in the living room. Sirius raised his glass of eggnog, eyes twinkling with joy. It was a funny old world, from facing your worst fears to celebrating good will to all humankind. Really, it was the best kind of magic in the world; not friendship or hope for a better world, but - as Dumbledore eternally preached - nothing more or less than love. "God rest ye Merry Hippogriffs..."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
